Young but daily growing
by Nico.Slade
Summary: An immensely wealthy, but emotionally damaged young man who is recovering from a horrendous family tragedy decides to rent a nest boy to help sooth his tortured psyche. But, is he simply interested in a young catamite to endure his lusts or is there a deeper and more permanent side to their attraction. Both the boy and the man know nothing of true love.
1. Chapter 1

Young but daily growing

* * *

Hey, I've got another Alvon for ya but this is an Au

I really hope you guys enjoy it, I work hard for you guys

This will be rated M

Older Simon, Younger Alvin

* * *

_As I was watching over the garden wall,_

_ I saw all the young boys a playing with the ball._

_ My true love was the flower of them all._

_ He's young, but he's daily growing_

* * *

Chapter 1

I took a casual sip from my crystal tumbler of single malt scotch whiskey and absently appreciated the smoky tang upon my tongue as I leaned back into the my leather seat and pressed 'play' on the video display on my lap top.

Although I had watched these images more times than I had bothered counting, I still could not stop my heart from beating faster nor keep myself from holding my breath in awe as I watched.

The video began with a slow pan of the 22 young boys in their respective positions on a soccer field. It would be fair to say that all the boys on both teams were attractive but HE stood out from them all.

It was hard to tell his height; how tall are 11 and 12 year old boys as a rule? HE was not the tallest. He seemed to be more or less average in that regard but, aside from his height nothing else about him could be deemed average in any way.

His little body, slender but not skinny, was tensed… almost trembling like an archer's bow with the arrow nocked and waiting release.

His proportions were so perfect that they would make an ancient Greek sculptor sigh with admiring appreciation.

His thick full mane of brown hair gleamed in the light and as he turned his head it flipped and tumbled as if it were made of fine silk threads.

His striking blue/green eyes flashed with a perfect combination of happiness, excitement and anticipation.

I leaned into the screen and watched. The Referee blew his whistle, the ball was kicked, touched and passed, HE was on it at once moving more like a dancer than a soccer player… throwing his entire body into the game in a joyful frenzy. The dazzling smile never left his face for even a second as he wrapped himself into the contest. HE became the game and his total pleasure with his involvement in it was patently obvious.

I watched as time and time again HE dominated the action on the field.

When the match was over, HE strode across the grass bathed in sweat. His clothing clung to his perfect little body and his still glistening hair, plastered to his head, framing his glowing face.

His teammates thronged around him as if just being near him; just touching him somehow amplified their own joyful existence. He was a young god among lesser gods and all of Nature seemed to pay him homage.

I realized that once again, I had been inadvertently holding my breath. I inhaled, leaned back into my seat again and drained my glass. Filling it once more with amber liquid, I drew in a long sip as I reflected upon all those events that had led me to this particular moment in my life.

Simply put, I was born into fabulous wealth the much loved son of two amazing parents. My father and mother each being only children were the last of their families; two old lines of wealth, power and impressive reputation. My birth was celebrated and welcomed in many corners of the world because it ensured that the two great and influential dynasties would continue for at least another generation.

My education was beyond the usual received even by a child of privilege. It was discovered early on that I had inherited the best talents and attributes from both sides of my family tree. These talents were encouraged and nurtured. By the time I was 8 years old, I was not only a very well read and respected young scholar, but was also an accomplished athlete and musician. I was doted upon by family and friends. I wanted for nothing material, intellectual or emotional. Every day was filled with love and bursting with fulfilling activity.

In May of my 9th year, the joyfulness of my life increased 100 fold when (a bit to the surprise of everyone) my brother Kyle was born.

To say that I adored my little brother would be a gross understatement. As soon as he had developed from an infant into a 'person' (these being my youthful impressions), I spent every available moment I could with him. My initial fascination quickly turned into unequivocal love.

Kyle had inherited many of the same talents and interests as I and he grew into a cheerful talented boy. He was popular at school, extraordinary at sports an excellent scholar and, to my delight, he admired and looked up to me. We revelled in each other's company. Even after I left home to attend the University, we Skyped every evening sharing our days with each other, exchanging secrets and laughing at private jokes. I was living a life so filled with love and satisfaction that it was almost ordained that it could not last.

I got the word while I was at the University studying for a final exam. It had been sudden and unpredictable as such things always are.

A semi driver pushing his schedule and juiced up to keep himself awake had lost control of his rig on a steep grade. My parents and Kyle were driving home from a regional swim meet. Typically, Kyle had won three gold and a silver. I like to think that they never realized what was about to happen. In an instant they were gone and with their deaths, all the love and joy in my life died as well.

I was too stunned to mourn in a normal way. I left school; my exceptional grades augmented by my unthinkable wealth and generations of generous family endowments to the University ensured that my degree was 'a done deal'.

Since my vast family enterprises were virtually self-running, there was very little need for me to become immediately involved in business and so I launched myself into a lifestyle consisting of an insane mélange of despair, grief, debauchery and self-indulgence.

My heart was ripped into shreds and there was a hole in my soul. I had no purpose or direction. I was alive and moving through this world but at my core I was as dead as my beloved family.

I might have stayed that way until death mercifully reached out and took me but something deep inside me kept screaming out that this was no way to live and certainly no way to honour the love my lost family had held for me.

Encouraged by friends, I sought assistance from one of the most highly regarded counsellors in the world. After many sessions with this brilliant Doctor, she expressed her belief that I needed to fill the void in my existence by having another person in my life that I could protect, provide for and (hopefully) eventually love.

Her recommendation was very creative and probably would only be possible thanks to my vast wealth.

She suggested that given my personal history coupled with my known homosexuality, that it might be an excellent idea for me to become guardian to a young boy. This guardianship would not be of the normal type however. She calmly explained that the role of the boy would be multipurpose. The young man would serve as dependent, surrogate and even as a source of erotic fulfilment. Simply put she stated that I could redirect my life in a positive manner by assuming the status of parent, brother and even lover to a boy whose role would be counter point to my own.

A gave the matter much thought and as I mulled over the idea it became more appealing and made great sense. It seemed possible that I could in fact save my life by involving it with someone else's… but where to find the boy.

I dismissed the idea of adoption or foster care at once for many good reasons not the least of which being that I was not willing to become legally responsible for a child sight unseen on a permanent basis. I required a way by which I could experiment with this project for a reasonably lengthy but still limited time before I made any full term commitment.

Almost immediately, my thinking was drawn to the Nesswell-Turnbridge Academy for Boys… known generally as The Nest.

The general population, if they had any knowledge of The Nest at all, knew that it was an exclusive orphanage that took in carefully selected male children and raised them into well-educated and productive adults. Indeed, society was well served by many of the bright men who had been produced by the Academy over the years.

To those in the know however, the upper strata of society if you will, the nest was also a very expensive source of young male prostitutes… a training place for highly skilled classy and pricy catamites.

The truth of course was somewhere in between these two perceptions.

Established in 1952, the Academy founders Harold Nesswell and Bernard Turnbridge had recognized a desire and a need in society and had established the Academy to service that need.

They took in young orphaned boys whose lineage and (later) DNA had been scrupulously investigated and raised them in a very controlled and nurturing environment. The Academy did not take in any child over the age of six and never accepted a child whose intellectual and physical potential could not be checked and verified. They only took them young and they only took the very cream of the crop. The boys received a top notch education and as a rule became exceptional students academically and physically. They were also emotionally supported and to the man were well rounded and stable. Academy boys were extraordinary boys. That was a well-known fact.

There was however, the other social need that the Academy filled. From the beginning, an Academy boy was exposed to almost 100 percent male influence. The few females in their lives were never in any position that might allow a boy to develop any emotional attachment to them. All nurturing, encouragement and guidance was received from the male staff. At the age of 13, the boys' education became supplemented by intense training in the erotic arts of male/male sex. By the age of 15, a nest Boy was a highly skilled erotic practitioner and was available for 'lease' to any of the institution's many wealthy and influential clients. Nesswell and Turnbridge had correctly accessed there was a large demand among men of wealth… a surprising portion of whom nurtured (often secret) curiosity if not outright homo erotic desires. These clients paid dearly for the attractive and skilled services of the boys as well as the discretion the Academy provided.

Boys were 'leased out' generally by the day or for weekends although week and even month long contracts were not uncommon with repeat business being the norm rather than the exception. Some clients preferred to rehire the same boy while others held to the principle that 'variety was the spice of life'.

A nice portion of each boy's earnings was set aside in a bank account in the young man's name and he received the full sum upon reaching the age of 18. Additionally, upon leaving the nest at the age of 18, the vast majority of the boys were the recipients of generous scholarships. After graduating college most became very successful in their chosen fields. It was not at all unusual in fact, for many of them go on to become Academy clients themselves.

All in all it was a very reputable establishment even though it serviced what some prudish or unenlightened people would tend to consider a seamier side of human nature.

I came to the conclusion that the nest would be my perfect source for obtaining the right boy. Since they had already done the bulk of the work in selecting the best boys available, I only needed to make my selection by picking from the top of their inventory so to speak.

During the dark period of quasi madness following the deaths of my family, I had used boys from the nest on several occasions and found great sexual satisfaction in every case. These talented teens could milk a cock with their lips, hands, tongues and asses in ways almost unimaginable. They approached their jobs with gusto and enthusiasm all the while exuding good humour. They were well worth the money spent and if anything, they each exceeded my expectations. Now however, I was looking for a great deal more than just sexual pleasure and therefore did not want a boy who was trained and jaded.

I wanted a boy whose perception of life was not yet fixed. I wanted someone that could learn with me and about me as I would with and about him; someone I could learn to care for and who could grow to care for me hopefully and become an actual part of my life.

After days of serious consideration making long lists of pros and cons I came up with my specification. In brief I required a boy who excelled physically and intellectually. I required that he be attractive, clever and not self-absorbed (remember it is an AU fic)

Although Kyle, who remained my ideal of a young boy was 14 when he was killed I decided that this would be too old for my choice because a 14 year old in the nest would be in the middle of his sexual instruction. I did not want the boy I selected to have even begun the nest's erotic training but I wanted him to be aware of it and to have grown to the point that he was curious about it.

I was not looking for a boy whore and I was not looking to replace Kyle. I had finally admitted to myself that Kyle and my parents were gone and it was time for me to move on. I was looking for a special boy who might with time and care become part of my life in every special way. I was looking for a boy who by his own right, would mend my ravaged heart and fill the hole in my empty aching existence.

I established my criteria and decided that the search would be restricted to boys no younger than 10 and no older than 12.

I contacted Mr Coleman the director of the Academy and arranged a meeting.

Sitting in his office I outlined my requirements and explained what my intentions were. After listening he looked at me rather smugly and told me in no uncertain terms that what I was looking to do was out of the question.

"In the first place Mr Seville, it is unheard of to contract a student out for the uninterrupted period of an entire year. It would interfere with his education irreparably. Even if that were possible, we certainly do not contract out boys before they have completed their entire training. It is just not something we have ever done."

"I see," I replied as I reached into my jacket pocket and retrieved my cell phone. I quickly flipped through my contact list and located the number I was seeking and punched it in. My call was answered almost at once.

"Hello Bernie, its Simon Seville. How are you?"

Sitting behind his desk, the officious little director just looked at me curiously as he listened to the conversation… or at least my half of it. After a few minutes of small talk I got down to business.

"Listen Bernie, I'm here at the Academy sitting in the office with your Mr Coleman and he's telling me that a project that I've got in mind just can't be accommodated," I proceeded to succinctly outline what I was looking to do and while I spoke I watched the face on the stuffy little fellow on the other side of the desk change from smug to curious to apprehensive.

What he didn't know was that I was talking to Bernard Turnbridge III the current Chairman of the Board and Majority Stock Holder in the Academy. He also didn't know that besides the not insignificant money that I had personally spent on teen aged 'companionship', my vast slew of companies were a major source of income as we entertained many clients by supplying them the services of Academy students.

On top of that, he had no way of knowing that his boss and I were classmates at the university, were fraternity brothers and played golf at least twice a year.

"This is Mr Turnbridge on the phone Mr Coleman," I said to the man behind the desk.

"He wants to speak with you," I handed the now sweating Director my phone.

After a short series of "but Mr Turnbridge"s, his part of the conversation quickly deteriorated to a bunch of "yes Sir Mr Turnbridge"s before he finally handed the phone back to me with a very uncomfortable look on his face.

After a short conversation which included mutual assurances that we needed to get together soon, I broke the connection and smiled at the very nervous Director.

"Well then Mr Coleman, I've just been assured of your complete cooperation. Here are my requirements for the prospective young man," with this I passed him a rather thick folder.

"Please review them with your staff and make your investigation your first priority. I don't intend to waste time my agent Mr Phillip Regent will be in next Wednesday to review your suggested candidates. With your assistance he will cull the list down to three or four and from these I will make my final selection."

I then thanked him as cordially as if we had never had our initial difficulties. There would be no point in labouring the issue. I knew his type all too well and now that he saw the lay of the land, I knew his cooperation would be genuine and professional. He knew what to kiss and when.

Phil Regent was as close to a loved and trusted Uncle as I ever had. He had been my father's most valued assistant and Kyle and I grew up calling him 'Uncle Phil'. Even now that I was his boss, I used that term of respect and affection when we were together out of the public's ear.

He knew me better than any person alive. I knew he loved me like a beloved nephew perhaps even a son. He was one of the first to embrace the Doctor's suggestion about getting involved with a boy. He enthusiastically agreed with the idea and I knew he was the man to trust with this task.

The next Tuesday evening I received a telephone call from Director Coleman letting me know that he and his staff had pre-selected ten potential candidates for Phil to review.

I personally drove him to the airport the next morning.

"Good luck Uncle Phil," I said as I embraced him. "Take as much time as you need but bring me back the brightest of the jewels," He smiled and gripped my shoulder affectionately as he nodded his assent.

He boarded my private jet and I watched as it taxied, took off and disappeared into the sky.

Upon returning home, I grabbed a decanter filled with single malt, plopped two ice cubes into a tumbler and walked into the music room of the mansion. Placing the bottle and the now filled tumbler upon the bench, I sat down at the Steinway and began playing not even thinking about what music I was producing; my fingers just raced across the keys.

When I finally stopped, my bottle was empty, it was 2AM, I was quite drunk but I knew that at least I would be able to sleep without being tormented by apprehension for the future and ghosts from the past.

Phil called me late Friday afternoon to fill me in on the progress.

"Simon, it would have been a hell of a lot easier to bring you the dossiers on all ten boys rather than have to whittle it down to three but, I'm satisfied that I've achieved what you asked and we should plan on sitting down on Monday to review. I'm staying over here until tomorrow because I want shoot a video of a soccer game that one of the boys is going to be involved in. I'll see you Monday."

The week end was pure hell. I reverted to my old habit of drinking myself into a stupor Saturday but managed to be sober albeit on pins and needles Sunday. I wanted to be clear headed for my meeting with Phil.

Monday morning he was waiting in my study/office for me and we got right down to business.

"Simon, while all ten of the boys were wonderful in their own right, knowing you and your tastes… at least that is, what you were like before you embarked upon this colossal bender that you now call your life… I've reduced the search down to three young men. One is 12 years old, one is 11 and the third is ten. I feel either of these boys could suite your purpose although I'll admit that I do have a person favourite among them."

First he handed me the folder on the 10 year old and we reviewed his information followed by viewing a video interview with the young boy. Each of the boys had been told he was being interviewed and filmed for an educational TV program. This little boy was beautiful. He was absolutely cherubic with golden hair and bright blue eyes and was well spoken for his age.

He was tiny in stature and appeared almost fragile. This seeming fragility stayed with me as I lay the file aside and accepted the next one.

We next reviewed the 12 year old a Raven haired beauty with dark dancing eyes and a gorgeous smile. He was athletically built and seemed average in height. During the interview he seemed to have a quick wit. I was very impressed.

Finally I was handed the dossier on the 11 year old. While I glanced at the file, Phil turned on the interview video and I was stopped cold.

The boy on the screen had thick brown hair that he wore over his ears and longish down on the back of his neck. Peeking out from under his bangs, long dark eyelashes accented the most startling blue/green eyes that shone intelligently as he listened and spoke. His full mouth with perfectly straight white teeth seemed to be fixed in a perpetual smile. He had a slender body that was exquisitely proportioned and his smooth skin tanned from time spent in the sun complimented his features.

When he spoke, the high but pleasant timbre of his voice gave proof that puberty was still some time in his future. He gave obvious thought before answering each of the interview questions and when something said struck him as funny he broke into a pleasingly natural young boy giggle that made me smile involuntarily as I watched. He seemed so alert and active and I smiled as I watched him try to refrain from wiggling as he sat for the battery of questions.

The boy was stunning and my hands actually trembled as a read his file: Current height: 4 feet 6 inches [1.37 m], Current weight: 80 pounds [36½ kg].

Grades: top 2 in every course, all around top of his class. Captain of the 11-12 year old soccer team, co-captain of the under 14 swim team first string on the novice tennis team.

His parents had both been medical doctors who had been killed by rebels while they were doing voluntary medical relief work in Africa. The child had been only 2 years old at the time and had been in the care of his only living relative; his grandmother who was a retired Professor of Art History at Georgia State University and was the author of several definitive books on Medieval French Art. She had passed away suddenly when the child was four and he had been snapped up by agents from the Academy before his was lost in the sea of child care mediocrity. The resumes of his other three grandparents had been equally impressive. He was a treasure… a true 'child of the nest'.

I looked at Phil and the expression on my face must have said it all. He smiled and said softly:

"I thought so too but you did charge me to bring back three possible candidates." He slipped a new disc into the laptop and said, "This is the soccer game I told you I was staying over to film. It's his game in every sense of the word. You watch and I'll go make us a couple of drinks." That would be the first of many multiples of times I would watch that video.

There was no further discussion. I immediately contacted Director Coleman and informed him to get everything ready. I would be flying in tonight and would pick up the boy tomorrow.

I smiled nervously to myself as I closed the computer and placed it in the bag next to me. I drained my scotch and put my chair into a safer upright position as my pilot indicated we were beginning our descent.

Tonight I would sleep as best as I could in the penthouse apartment I maintained in the city and if all went well and fate was kind, it would be the last time in a long while that I would sleep alone.

I knew that my night would be haunted and that actual sleep would be hard for me to come by. I fully anticipated I would be bidding farewell to some loved ghosts but I did not seek the security of drink induced oblivion. I wanted to stay alert and face the night with a heart filled with hope and anticipation. I wondered briefly if HE knew what tomorrow was to bring and if so, was HE as apprehensive as I was.

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling.

Tomorrow, for better or for worse, HE was coming into my life.

Tomorrow I was picking up Alvin and taking him home.


	2. Chapter 2

Young but daily growing

* * *

Hey, I've got another avlon for ya but this is an Au

I really hope you guys enjoy it, I work hard for you guys

Will be rated M

Older Simon, Younger Alvin

* * *

_As I was watching over the garden wall,_

_ I saw all the young boys a playing with the ball._

_ My true love was the flower of them all._

_ He's young, but he's daily growing._

* * *

Chapter 2

I rose the next morning extremely refreshed. Sleep had come to me quite unexpectedly and it had been a calming relaxing sleep unlike any I had experienced since the deaths of my family.

I dressed as I had planned: informally but not overly casual. Although I had rehearsed in my mind several possible scenarios for our first meeting, I was intelligent enough to know that almost anything could actually happen. Still, I was very conscious of first impressions and though I didn't want to be overdressed and stuffy looking, I certainly didn't want to 'dress down' for our first encounter. I had therefore chosen a simple white oxford cloth shirt which I wore open at the neck, blue twill pants and a blue blazer.

I breakfasted at the nice little restaurant located on the street level of my building and was pleasantly surprised that I had a rather good appetite. When I was finished, I returned to the penthouse, repacked my small overnight bag and called for a car to be brought around. I had decided to drive myself to the Academy and then, after collecting Alvin, to drive us both to the airport for our flight home. As I thought about it, registered in my mind was the fact that for a good while to come, my home was going to be Alvin's home as well.

I arrived at the Academy a few moments before my scheduled appointment and found Mr Coleman waiting for me in the lobby. He was quite cordial as we walked back to his office and he explained that he had all of the paper work ready for me to sign. When I had added my signature to all the proper documents he sorted them out and handed me a packet of my copies. From this point on, I was effectively Alvin's legal guardian for the next year.

"Is there anything you need to tell me about the boy?" I asked.

"Not specifically Mr Seville," the Director replied. "Your investigation was quite thorough so you know almost everything there is to know about him until you actually start interacting on a personal level.

"He was informed last night that he was going out on a contract today. He doesn't know how long the duration of the assignment is going to be as I didn't know if you wanted him aware of that information.

"I believe I should tell you he was shocked and I think a bit concerned when he found out that he would be leaving with you today. He knows very well that boys his age are never contracted out and he is concerned that he hasn't even begun his 'special' training. I tell you this Mr Seville because I'm afraid you may find that initially he acts very apprehensive. I assure you though that he is a remarkable child and not normally pensive. I'm certain you two will get along very well."

"I certainly hope so Mr Coleman," I responded.

"Well then, shall I have him brought in?" I nodded in the affirmative hoping the officious little man didn't see me swallow hard as I responded. He pushed a button located on the edge of his desk and a few minutes later there was a knock at his office door. Mr Coleman and I had been sitting together in in the casual corner of his office. We both stood as he called;

"Come in, Come in."

The door opened and I thought my heart was beginning to palpitate. HE walked in and stopped nervously a few paces from Mr Coleman. He eyes darted back and forth between the Director and me.

He was cute as a button. Someone had wet his hair and attempted comb it 'stylishly'. This only served to further accent his beautiful little face. He was proportioned as perfectly as his videos had indicated.

At 4 feet 6 inches [1.37 m], the top of his head came level with my chest. I mused; if you were to look up the definition of 'beautiful boy' in the dictionary, you would simply find his picture.

He fixed his gaze on me and then looked down at himself and an impish little grin appeared on his beautiful face.

I realized at once what he was smiling at. It was as if we had both gotten the same 'dress code memo' because there stood my perfect boy dressed in white shirt, blue slacks and a blue blazer. The only difference between his attire and mine was the fact that I was wearing brown loafers and on his feet were what looked like new white sneakers. Also, while I wore my shirt open necked; he sported a striped navy blue tie that he didn't look all that comfortable wearing.

"Well then Alvin," said Mr Coleman placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and turning him toward me, "this is Mr Seville who we spoke about last night."

The little fellow looked me directly in the eyes and stuck out his hand.

"Hello Mr Tucker," he said as we formally shook hands.

"Hello Alvin," I replied. "I am very happy to meet you."

Mr Coleman directed his gaze down to the boy.

"Now Alvin, I don't have to tell you again that we expect that you will be a credit to the Academy. Do as Mr Seville says and make us all proud."

Turning to me he said, "You'll probably want to be on your way. Good luck to you both and if I can be of any assistance don't hesitate to let me know."

I noticed that the boy had placed a small travel case by the door. I picked it up, slung the strap over my shoulder, and instinctively extended my hand to the youngster. He gave me a momentary searching look and then put his small hand into mine. We thanked Mr Coleman one last time and hand in hand we walked through the door and out to the car.

I assisted him in buckling his seat belt not because I thought he needed the help but because it gave me a reason to touch him.

As I climbed into the driver seat I turned to him. "Two things to start out with Alvin," I said. "First… lose the tie."

He turned his face quickly in my direction, broke into a wide grateful smile and had the thing untied and his collar unbuttoned in a flash.

"Second thing; forget about all that 'make the Academy proud' crapola you just heard. I expect you to be a boy and that means I expect you to act naturally. I don't want you doing anything just because you think it will please me. We have a short drive to the airport and then a two hour flight home. That's going to give us time to talk and get to know each other a bit."

His eyes suddenly got wide and he exclaimed, "We're going to fly? Oh neat… uh I mean that's exciting! I've never flown before sir."

"Well then, you're in for a real treat young man, my jet is really great and my chief pilot is wonderful. Your first experience is going to be so much better than it would have been if we were flying one of the airlines."

"You have your own jet?" he asked with wonder in his voice.

"Sean, you are going to find out that I have a lot of things and I hope you're going to enjoy a great many of them."

We made semi-comfortable small talk the rest of the drive to the airport.

I pulled up onto the private tarmac and we were greeted by three of my company employees who assisted us in getting on-board and ready for the flight. Before things progressed any further, I summoned the pilot back into the cabin.

"Captain Lucas, I'd like for you to meet Alvin. This will be his first flight ever. After we're comfortably in the air would you be kind enough to bring him up to the cockpit and let him see what flying is like from your perspective?"

"I'd be delighted to do that Mr Seville. Hi Alvin, it's a pleasure to meet you. Just give me a bit to get this bird up and I'll be back to get you shortly after we're airborne."

Alvin's face was alight with excitement and anticipation as he thanked Captain Lucas.

"For now though gentlemen, please get buckled in and sit back. We'll be taking off in about 5 minutes."

I led Alvin to a plush leather seat right next to a window and buckled him in (same as I had in the car and with the same ulterior motive) I took the seat facing him. I'd no sooner taken my place than the plane began to taxi out to the head of the runway.

The twin engines began to roar as they powered up and I noticed the boy's body tense and a look of apprehension came upon his face.

I smiled, reached out and took his hand and held it tightly. "This is the best part," I said.

As if on cue, the sleek craft sped down the runway, nosed high, gear rotation and… flight all in one smooth and almost instantaneous set of actions. The apprehensive look on Alvin's face had changed quickly to excitement and pleasure. He had never taken his eyes off the window but had squeezed my hand tightly throughout the process of take-off.

Now he looked at me with a dazzling smile on his face.

I patted his hand and let it go. "Pretty neat eh?" I said.

"It was exciting! It happened so fast! That was the BEST Sir!" he enthused. I winced at the 'Sir' but realized there would be time to take care of that. Don't over load the poor little guy I admonished myself.

Though I didn't usually use the services of one, I had arraigned for there to be a flight attendant on-board for this trip. Just as soon as the Captain had turned off the seat belt sign, the young man appeared, introduced himself as Barry and inquired what we would like to drink. I requested my normal single malt; Glenn Fiddich this time on ice. Alvin was a bit confused… sensory overload I thought… and so I ordered a root beer for him. Immediately I quietly admonished myself for being so presumptuous. I had just suddenly remembered that root beer had been Kyle's absolute favourite.

As Barry left for the galley at the rear of the plane, Alvin turned to me with a look of pure merriment on his face. I gave him a puzzled glance and he leaned forward and whispered to me, "Is everyone going to dress like us today?" and he broke into an adorable giggle.

It was then that I realized that Barry was wearing a white shirt, blue trousers and a blue blazer. So much for my wardrobe creativity I thought to myself and joined Sean in a laugh.

Barry returned with our beverages and as we sat sipping, I allowed Alvin to enjoy the view from the window. I leaned forward and pointed out a few things down below that I thought would interest him. I found myself really enjoying the newness of flight as seen through Alvin's eyes. While we were so engaged, Captain Lucas appeared.

"Excuse me Mr Seville, might I borrow this young man for a bit?"

I patted Alvin's knee and indicated he should follow the pilot into the cockpit.

"We'll have a talk when you return," I said, smiling at the obviously excited boy.

When they had left I took a few serious sips from my drink as I collected my thoughts. Thus far, the boy was even better than I had expected him to be. He was polite and obviously eager to please and there was no doubt that he had a wonderful sense of humour that even the strangeness of his new environment couldn't suppress.

I was bothered by his formality but I dawned on me that we had known each other for less than three hours. I realized that ultimately I'd had the luxury of weeks to mentally prepare for this. He, on the other hand, had this whole concept thrust upon him just last night. New things were coming at him faster than he was used to having to cope with. I realized with a start that I was actually one of those new things and perhaps the hardest one to process so far. All in good time I thought. All in good time. I signalled Barry for another scotch.

About 20 minutes later Captain Lucas returned with a beaming Alvin.

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked as he sat back down across from me.

"It was so neat! It was like a space ship! I don't know how the Captain keeps track of all those gauges and displays… and looking out the windshield… it's like being a bird! Co-pilot Ruiz got up and let me sit in his chair and listen to the radio stuff on his ear phones and then Captain Lucas even let me take the control and fly the plane. I was flying the plane for about 5 minutes! It was so great!"

"You were flying the plane?" I smiled "I didn't even notice a difference. You must have done a great job."

He just glowed with pleasure and his wide smile illuminated his whole face. I thought that he must be getting comfortable because he had returned to his habit of wiggling in his seat that I had noticed in his initial interview video.

I signalled for Brian again and ordered another root beer for Alvin. Even though it was a bit early for lunch, I also ordered a tray of sandwiches. I remembered that Kyle had always seemed to be a bottomless pit when it came to food and I suspected that this might be true of Alvin. When the food was presented my assumption turned out to be quite correct. If I hadn't known better I might have thought that he had been starved at the Academy.

While he wolfed down his sandwiches I began our conversation. "Now Alvin, I suspect that you've got a lot of questions so why don't you ask them and I'll try and give you good answers."

He looked intently at me and I could see his mind working. I could tell by the expression on his face that he knew what he wanted to say, he was just trying to work out how to say it. Finally he just came out with it:

"Well sir, I hope you don't get mad about this but to be honest, I don't understand the whole thing. Kids my age are never sent out on contract. I haven't gotten any of the special training for how to work with clients and I've never done anything like this before. In fact, Sir, I've hardly been off the campus of the nest very often."

"I tried to tell Mr Coleman about all this last night, but he just smiled at me and said it would be all right. I think there has been a BIG mistake, Sir, and I don't want you to be cheated so I think you should know about what a big mistake this is."

He spoke with such earnestness and genuine concern that I felt a thump of affection in my chest. I wanted to reach out and touch him but decided that it wouldn't be the correct move to make right now.

"Alvin," I looked directly into his eyes and he, to his credit. Did not avert his gaze. "I promise you that there is no mistake. You are the very one that I want. I know that this is not usual for a boy your age; I know that you haven't had any training and that is all part of my plan. I specifically wanted you without training or experience. I want you just the way you are and not some way that you have been trained to be. Do you understand that?"

With a very serious look on his face he nodded his head. I wasn't all that certain that he really understood, but at least we were beginning our communication.

I proceeded to tell him about my circumstances and about the past events that had led to this arraignment between us. In the simplest way possible, I tried to explain what I hoped our relationship would be. He listened solemnly to me and when I was finished he reached out and touched my arm.

"It must have been very sad for you to lose your whole family," he said in a soft little voice. "I lost my whole family too but I was just a baby and I don't remember. I think it's better not to have to remember something like that. I'm sorry that happened to you," I realized that a large single tear was trembling from one of his blue/green eyes as he spoke.

"Well, we're going to do things together you and I that will change my hurt to happiness I'm certain of it," I said as I patted his hand realizing that his simple little attempt to comfort me had brought me to the verge of misting up.

He sat lost in thought, his little legs swinging out from the seat and back again as they didn't quite touch the floor.

"How long is my contract for Sir?" he suddenly asked.

"One entire year, Alvin," I replied.

A quick look of surprise registered on his face but he simply nodded and returned to his deep thoughts. His legs continued swinging.

"Are we going to do sex things?" he asked suddenly without looking up at me this time.

I replied startled at his candour, "Yes, I'm sure we will do sex things together, Alvin."

He nodded again and returned to his contemplation.

Shortly he again spoke without looking up at me but in a much softer voice as he stared fixedly at the floor, "Are you going to fuck me Sir?"

I was taken aback by the abruptness of his question.

"Yes, at some point I'm pretty certain we will fuck," I decided I had to be totally honest with him.

He looked up and into my eyes with concern on his face. He was biting on his lower lip and then finally he asked, "Will it hurt a lot?"

I felt my heart flip almost as if I had been stabbed. All this time I had been so concerned about myself; about my own feelings and my own concerns. I hadn't given any thought to how this poor little boy was feeling or what he might be afraid of. In less than 24 hours this poor kid had seen his life turned upside down. He found himself sent out from the security of the only home environment he had ever known on a mission he had not expected to perform for at least another three years and that he had always been led to believe he would be trained for.

I had now confirmed that we would be doing 'sex things' and that we would be 'fucking'. I wasn't certain he even knew what 'fucking' and 'sex things' were but he at least knew they were something he was going to be doing with me and that some of it, at least, might hurt.

I leaned across the space between us and took his shoulders in my hand as I looked into his moist eyes. "Alvin, what do you know about 'sex stuff' and 'fucking'?"

"The older guys talk, especially when we're all together on rec time or free study time, and we ask them questions about the training and about what they do out on contracts. They sometimes make it sound really scary."

"I know when I'm 13 I'm going to be trained in the sex stuff and when I'm 14 I'll learn about fucking. I don't really know what any of that it is but they say that it hurts, especially the fucking, especially when you start. How bad is it going to hurt?"

I put my hand under his chin and raised his head up to keep him looking directly at me. "Alvin, listen to me," I spoke softly but earnestly. "I promise you that everything we do will be with your agreement and will be fun. I swear to you that I will never do anything intentionally that will hurt you. We will go slowly in doing everything and I will not do anything with you until you are completely ready. I care too much about you to let anything hurt or frighten you. The most important thing that is going to happen between us is that we a going to become friends. Do you understand me?"

He looked at me for a long time and tears were now dripping from his beautiful eyes. "Y-yes Sir," he said finally and I believed him.

"One more thing," I said, as I reached over and ruffled his hair and wiped his eyes with my handkerchief. "No more of this 'Sir' stuff. My name is Simon or Si and, if we're going to be friends, that's what you should call me."

I was rewarded by one of those glorious smiles directed just at me.

I winked at him and raised my forgotten tumbler of scotch in salute and then I drained it. He giggled and did the same with his half-empty glass of root beer.

Captain Lucas' voice came over the intercom advising us that we were about to begin our descent.

I leaned over and made certain Alvin's seat belt was snug.

"Let's get back on the ground eh?" I said "We've got to get home, little man, we've got lots of things to do."

"Sir… err, Mr Seville," I raised an eyebrow and looked at him pointedly. "Uhm I mean… Simon, will you explain to me about the sex stuff and the fucking so that I can understand?"

"Of course I will. I never want you to feel confused or in the dark about anything," I said reaching over and mussing his hair again "We've got plenty of time for all of that, though. I don't want you to waste one minute being afraid of anything… especially not of me"

He began to form another of those award winning smiles when suddenly his eyes got wide and round and his mouth formed a surprised 'O' as the sleek jet nosed sharply down toward the runway below us.


End file.
